At the present time, more and more stoves are being positioned in rooms for heating the room and/or the room plus adjacent areas. These stoves have proven to be desirable, practical means for heating small homes, mobile homes and other structures. However, in providing a small furnace or stove in a room, naturally, there are problems in exhausting the hot combustion gases from the room and many fires have been started in the past because of these stoves and the flues therefor becoming overheated.
Furthermore, with the energy situation of current times, it is very desirable that efficient, effective heating systems be provided for all homes and buildings.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved heat deflector apparatus or thermal flue apparatus for association with combustion chamber flues for withdrawing more heat efficiently from the hot flue gases and deflecting or circulating such heat into the adjacent atmosphere.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heat shield in association with a vertically extending flue for aiding in preventing radiation or flow of heat from the flue into any adjacent wall structures and aiding in preventing overheating of walls or ceilings connecting to or adjacent the flues.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive but durable metal heat shield for association with vertically extending flues to withdraw heat therefrom and to aid in heating and circulating heated aid in the atmosphere adjacent to the combustion chamber and stove in which it is positioned.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.